dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
List of all dinosaur genera
Mounted skeletons of Tyrannosaurus (left) and Apatosaurus (right) at the American Museum of Natural History. This list of dinosaurs is a comprehensive listing of all genera that have ever been included in the superorder Dinosauria, excluding class Aves (birds, both living and those known only from fossils) and purely vernacular terms. The list includes all commonly accepted genera, but also genera that are now considered invalid, doubtful (nomen dubium), or were not formally published (nomen nudum), as well as junior synonyms of more established names, and genera that are no longer considered dinosaurs. Many listed names have been reclassified as everything from birds to crocodilians to petrified wood. The list contains 1497 names, of which approximately 1165 are considered either valid dinosaur genera or nomina dubia. Scope and terminology There is no official, canonical list of dinosaur genera. The closest is the Dinosaur Genera List, compiled by biological nomenclature expert George Olshevsky, which was first published online in 1995 and is regularly updated. The most authoritative general source in the field is the second (2004) edition of The Dinosauria. The vast majority of citations are based on Olshevsky's list, and all subjective determinations (such as junior synonymy or non-dinosaurian status) are based on The Dinosauria, except where they conflict with primary literature. These exceptions are noted. Naming conventions and terminology follow the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Technical terms used include: * Junior synonym: A name which describes the same taxon as a previously published name. If two or more genera are formally designated and the type specimens are later assigned to the same genus, the first to be published (in chronological order) is the senior synonym, and all other instances are junior synonyms. Senior synonyms are generally used, except by special decision of the ICZN (see Tyrannosaurus), but junior synonyms cannot be used again, even if deprecated. Junior synonymy is often subjective, unless the genera described were both based on the same type specimen. * Nomen nudum (Latin for "naked name"): A name that has appeared in print but has not yet been formally published by the standards of the ICZN. Nomina nuda (the plural form) are invalid, and are therefore not italicized as a proper generic name would be. If the name is later formally published, that name is no longer a nomen nudum and will be italicized on this list. Often, the formally published name will differ from any nomina nuda that describe the same specimen. * Nomen oblitum (Latin for "forgotten name"): A name that has not been used in the scientific community for more than fifty years after its original proposal. * Preoccupied name: A name that is formally published, but which has already been used for another taxon. This second use is invalid (as are all subsequent uses) and the name must be replaced. Preoccupied names are not valid generic names. * Nomen dubium (Latin for "dubious name"): A name describing a fossil with no unique diagnostic features. As this can be an extremely subjective and controversial designation (see Hadrosaurus), this term is not used on this list. A * Aachenosaurus – a piece of petrified wood * Aardonyx * Abdallahsaurus – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Abelisaurus * Abrictosaurus * Abrosaurus * Abydosaurus * Acanthopholis * Achelousaurus * Acheroraptor * Achillesaurus * Achillobator * Acristavus * Acrocanthosaurus * Acrotholus * Actiosaurus – a choristoderan * Adamantisaurus * Adasaurus * Adelolophus * Adeopapposaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Aeolosaurus * Aepisaurus * Aerosteon * Aetonyx – possible junior synonym of Massospondylus * Afrovenator * Agathaumas - possible synonym of Triceratops * Aggiosaurus – a metriorhynchidcrocodilian * Agilisaurus * Agnosphitys * Agrosaurus – probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus * Agujaceratops * Agustinia * Ahshislepelta * Airakoraptor - nomen nudum * Ajancingenia * Ajkaceratops * Alamosaurus * Alaskacephale * Albalophosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertadromeus * Albertonykus * Albertosaurus * Albinykus1 * Albisaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Alcovasaurus * Alectrosaurus * Alectrosuchus * Aletopelta * Algoasaurus * Alioramus * Aliwalia – junior synonym of Eucnemesauru''s * ''Allosaurus * Alnashetri * Alocodon * Altirhinus * Altispinax * Alvarezsaurus * Alwalkeria * Alxasaurus * Amargasaurus * Amargastegos * Amargatitanis * Amazonsaurus * Ammosaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amphicoelias * Amphicoelicaudia – nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus * Amphisaurus – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * Amtocephale * Amtosaurus – possibly Talarurus * Amurosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anabisetia * Anasazisaurus * Anatosaurus – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anatotitan – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Andesaurus * Andhrasaurus * Angaturama – probable junior synonym of Irritator * Angloposeidon23 – nomen nudum * Angolatitan * Angulomastacator * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankistrodon – a proterosuchidarchosauriform * Ankylosaurus * Anodontosaurus * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus * Antetonitrus * Anthodon – a pareiasaur * Antrodemus – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Anzu * Aoniraptor * Aorun * Apatodon – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatoraptor * Apatosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aquilops * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * Araucanoraptor – nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeopteryx – earliest known bird * Archaeoraptor – a chimaera of the bird''Yanornis'' and the dromaeosaur Microraptor * Archaeornis – junior synonym of the bird''Archaeopteryx'' * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Arcovenator4 * Arctosaurus – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Arcusaurus * Arenysaurus * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Aristosuchus * Arizonasaurus – a rauisuchian * Arkansaurus * Arkharavia * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Asiaceratops * Asiamericana – a fish * Asiatosaurus * Astrodon * Astrodonius – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrodontaurus – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrophocaudia * Asylosaurus * Atacamatitan * Atlantosaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Atsinganosaurus * Aublysodon * Aucasaurus * Augustia – preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia * Augustynolophus * Auroraceratops * Aurornis * Australodocus * Australovenator * Austrocheirus * Austroposeidon * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * Avalonia – preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus * Avalonianus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avisaurus – an enantiornithine bird * Avipes – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Azendohsaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauromorph B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops * Bakesaurus – nomen nudum * Balaur * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor * Banji * Baotianmansaurus * Barapasaurus * Barilium * Barosaurus * Barrosasaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * Bashunosaurus – nomen nudum * Basutodon – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Bathygnathus – a pelycosaur * Batyrosaurus5 * Baurutitan * Bayosaurus – nomen nudum * Becklespinax * Beelemodon – nomen nudum * Beipiaognathus * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Bellusaurus * Belodon – a phytosaur * Berberosaurus * Betasuchus * Bicentenaria * Bienosaurus * Bihariosaurus * Bilbeyhallorum – nomen nudum; Cedarpelta * Bissektipelta * Bistahieversor * "Blancocerosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Blasisaurus * Blikanasaurus * Bolong * Bonapartenykus * Bonatitan * Bonitasaura * Borealosaurus * Boreonykus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachypodosaurus * Brachyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Brachytaenius – a metriorhynchid; junior objective synonym of Dakosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brasileosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Brasilotitan * Bravoceratops * Breviceratops * Brohisaurus * Brontomerus * "Brontoraptor" – nomen nudum * Brontosaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Bugenasaura – junior synonym of Thescelosaurus * Buitreraptor * Buriolestes * "Byranjaffia" – nomen nudum; Byronosaurus * Byronosaurus C * Caenagnathasia * Caenagnathus * Calamosaurus * Calamospondylus * "Calamospondylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus * Callovosaurus * Camarasaurus * Camarillasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * "Camptonotus" – preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus * Camptosaurus * "Campylodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus * Campylodoniscus * Canardia * "Capitalsaurus" – nomen nudum * Carcharodontosaurus * Cardiodon * Carnotaurus * Carnovenatotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathartesaura * Cathetosaurus * Caudipteryx * Caudocoelus – junior synonym of Teinurosaurus * Caulodon – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Cedrorestes * Centemodon – a phytosaur * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratolophosuchus * Ceratonykus * Ceratops * Ceratosaurus * Ceratosuchus - preoccupied name, known as Ceratolophosuchus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchunsaurus * "Changdusaurus" – nomen nudum * Changyuraptor * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chassternbergia – junior synonym of Edmontonia * Chebsaurus * Chenanisaurus * Cheneosaurus – junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chiayusaurus * Chienkosaurus – a chimera of crocodyliform and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains * "Chihuahuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chilesaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus * Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Chondrosteosaurus * Chromogisaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chuanqilong * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Chuxiongosaurus * "Cinizasaurus" – nomen nudum * Cionodon * Citipati * Cladeiodon – a non-dinosaurian rauisuchian (Teratosaurus) * Claorhynchus – possibly Triceratops * Claosaurus * Clarencea – a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) * Clasmodosaurus * Clepsysaurus – a phytosaur * Coahuilaceratops * Coelophysis * "Coelosaurus" – preoccupied * Coeluroides * Coelurosauravus – an avicephalandiapsid * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * "Coloradia" – preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus * Coloradisaurus * "Colossosaurus" – nomen nudum; Pelorosaurus * Comahuesaurus * "Comanchesaurus" – nomen nudum * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus * Concavenator * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Coronosaurus * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Crataeomus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Craterosaurus * Creosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * Crichtonpelta * Crichtonsaurus * Cristatusaurus * Crosbysaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Cruxicheiros * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptodraco – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus * "Cryptoraptor" – nomen nudum * Cryptosaurus * Cryptovolans – junior synonym of Microraptor * Cumnoria D * Daanosaurus * Dacentrurus * "Dachongosaurus" – nomen nudum * Daemonosaurus * Dahalokely * Dakosaurus – a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Dakotadon * Dakotaraptor * Daliansaurus * "Damalasaurus" – nomen nudum * Dandakosaurus * Danubiosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Daptosaurus" – nomen nudum; early manuscript name for Deinonychus * Darwinsaurus - possible junior synonym of Hypselospinus or Mantellisaurus * Dashanpusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Daspletovenator * Dasygnathoides – a non-dinosaurian archosaur, possible junior synonym of Ornithosuchus * "Dasygnathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides * Datanglong * Datonglong * Datousaurus * Daurosaurus – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Daxiatitan * Deinocheirus * Deinodon – possibly Gorgosaurus * Deinonychus * Deinoscincus * Delapparentia – probable junior synonym of Iguanodon * Deltadromeus * Demandasaurus * Denversaurus * Deuterosaurus – a therapsid * Diabloceratops * Diamantinasaurus * Dianchungosaurus – a crocodilian * "Diceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops * Diceratus – junior synonym of Nedoceratops * Diclonius * Dicraeosaurus * Didanodon – synonym of Lambeosaurus; possibly a nomen nudum * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Diluvicursor * Dimodosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinheirosaurus – probable junior synonym of Supersaurus * Dinodocus * "Dinosaurus" – preoccupied name; now a junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinotyrannus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Diplodocus * Diplotomodon * Diracodon – junior synonym of Stegosaurus * Dolichosuchus * Dollodon – junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * "Domeykosaurus" – nomen nudum, Atacamatitan * Dongbeititan * Dongyangopelta * Dongyangosaurus * Doratodon – a crocodilian * Doryphorosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Draconyx * Dracopelta * Dracoraptor * Dracorex – possibly a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus * Dracosaurodocus * Dracovenator * Dravidosaurus – a plesiosaurian * Dreadnoughtus * Drinker - junior synonym of Nanosaurus * Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dromicosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Drusilasaura * Dryosaurus * Dryptosauroides * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus * "Duranteceratops" - nomen nudum * Duriatitan * Duriavenator * Dynamosaurus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Dynamoterror * Dyoplosaurus * Dysalotosaurus * Dysganus * Dyslocosaurus * Dystrophaeus * Dystylosaurus – junior synonym of Supersaurus E * Echinodon * Edmarka – junior synonym of Torvosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Efraasia * Einiosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Elachistosuchus – a rhynchocephalian * Elaltitan * Elaphrosaurus * Elasmovenator * Elmisaurus * Elopteryx * Elosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Elrhazosaurus * "Elvisaurus" – nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus * Emausaurus * Embasaurus * Enigmosaurus * Eoabelisaurus * Eobrontosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eoceratops – junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Eocursor * Eodromaeus * "Eohadrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eolambia * Eolambia * Eomamenchisaurus * Eoplophysis * Eoraptor * Eosinopteryx * Eotrachodon * Eotriceratops * Eotyrannus * Eousdryosaurus * Epachthosaurus * Epanterias – may be Allosaurus * "Ephoenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) * Epicampodon – a proterosuchidarchosauriform * Epichirostenotes * Epidendrosaurus – synonym of Scansoriopteryx * Epidexipteryx * Equijubus * Erectopus * Erketu * Erliansaurus * Erlikosaurus * Eshanosaurus * "Euacanthus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Polacanthus * Eucamerotus * Eucentrosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus * Eucercosaurus * Eucnemesaurus * Eucoelophysis – a silesaurid * "Eugongbusaurus" – nomen nudum * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Eupodosaurus – a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus * "Eureodon" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * Eurolimnornis – a pterosaur * Euronychodon * Europasaurus * Europelta * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fabrosaurus * Falcarius * Fendusaurus - may be a nomen nudum * "Fenestrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganastegos - nomen nudum * Ferganocephale * Ferrisaurus * Foraminacephale * Fosterovenator * Fostoria2 * Frenguellisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * Fruitadens * Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus * Fukuititan * Fukuivenator * Fulengia * Fulgurotherium * Fushanosaurus * "Fusinasus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Fusuisaurus * "Futabasaurus" – nomen nudum; not to be confused with the formally named plesiosaur Futabasaurus * Futalognkosaurus G * "Gadolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Galeamopus * Galesaurus – a therapsid * Gallimimus * Gallisaurus * Galtonia – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Galveosaurus * Galvesaurus – junior synonym of Galveosaurus * Gannansaurus * "Gansutitan" - nomen nudum; Daxiatitan * Ganzhousaurus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Geminiraptor * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Gideonmantellia * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus * "Gigantosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria * Gigantoscelus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Gigantosuchus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * "Ginnareemimus" – nomen nudum; Kinnareemimus * Giraffatitan * Glacialisaurus * Glishades * Glyptodontopelta * Gobiceratops * Gobisaurus * Gobititan * Gobivenator * "Godzillasaurus" – nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus * Gojirasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Gongbusaurus * Gongpoquansaurus * Gongxianosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Graciliraptor * Gracilisuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Gravitholus * Gresslyosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Griphornis – junior synonym of the bird''Archaeopteryx'' * Griphosaurus – junior synonym of the bird''Archaeopteryx'' * Gryphoceratops * Gryponyx * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Gualicho * Guanlong * Gwyneddosaurus – a tanystrophid * Gyposaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus H * "Hadrosauravus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Hadrosaurus * Haestasaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus – a crocodilian * Halticosaurus * Hanssuesia * "Hanwulosaurus" – nomen nudum * Haplocanthosaurus * "Haplocanthus" – preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus * Haplocheirus * Harpymimus * Haya * Hecatasaurus – junior synonym of Telmatosaurus * "Heilongjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Heishansaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * Helioceratops * "Helopus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus * Heptasteornis * Herbstosaurus – a pterosaur * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Hesperosaurus * Heterodontosaurus * Heterosaurus - junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Hexing8 * Hexinlusaurus * Heyuannia * Hierosaurus * Hippodraco * "Hironosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Hisanohamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Histriasaurus * Homalocephale * "Honghesaurus" – nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Hongshanosaurus – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Hoplosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Horshamosaurus * Hortalotarsus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Huabeisaurus * Hualianceratops * Huanansaurus * Huanghetitan * Huangshanlong * Huaxiagnathus * Huaxiaosaurus - possible junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * "Huaxiasaurus" – nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus * Huayangosaurus * Hudiesaurus * Huehuecanauhtlus * Hulsanpes – possibly a bird * Hungarosaurus * Huxleysaurus6 * Hylaeosaurus * Hylosaurus – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselorhachis – a ctenosauriscid * Hypselosaurus * Hypselospinus * Hypsibema * Hypsilophodon * Hypsirophus – junior synonym of Stegosaurus I * "Ichabodcraniosaurus" – nomen nudum; probably Velociraptor * Ichthyoraptor * Ichthyovenator * Ignavusaurus * Iguanacolossus * Iguanodon * "Iguanoides" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * "Iguanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Iliosuchus * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus * Indosaurus * Indosuchus * "Ingenia" – preoccupied name, now known as Ajancingenia * Inosaurus * Irritator * Isanosaurus * Ischioceratops * Ischisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * "Ischyrosaurus" – preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Isisaurus * "Issasaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Itemirus * Iuticosaurus J * Jainosaurus * Jaklapallisaurus * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jeholosaurus * Jenghizkhan – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * "Jensenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Supersaurus * Jeyawati * Jianchangosaurus * "Jiangjunmiaosaurus" – nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus * Jiangjunosaurus * Jiangshanosaurus * Jiangxisaurus * Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jintasaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria * Judiceratops * Jurapteryx – junior synonym of the bird''Archaeopteryx'' * "Jurassosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tianchisaurus * Juratyrant * Juravenator K * Kaatedocus * "Kagasaurus" – nomen nudum * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * Katepensaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" – nomen nudum; possible junior synonym of Fukuiraptor * Kayentavenator * Kazaklambia * Kelmayisaurus * Kemkemia - a crocodyliform * Kentrosaurus * Kentrurosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Kerberosaurus * Khaan * Khetranisaurus * Kileskus * Kinnareemimus * "Kitadanisaurus" – nomen nudum; Fukuiraptor * "Kittysaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Klamelisaurus - possible junior synonym of Bellusaurus * Kol * Komlosaurus * Koparion * Koreaceratops * Koreanosaurus * "Koreanosaurus" – nomen nudum; name later used formally for a genus of ornithopod * Koshisaurus * Kosmoceratops * Kotasaurus * Koutalisaurus * Kritosaurus * Kryptops * Krzyzanowskisaurus – probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) * Kukufeldia * Kulceratops * Kulindadromeus * Kulindapteryx – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Kunbarrasaurus * Kundurosaurus * Kunmingosaurus – may be a nomen nudum * Kuszholia – probably a bird L * Labocania * Labrosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Laelaps" – preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus * Laevisuchus * Lagerpeton – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lamaceratops - possible junior synonym of Bagaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus – junior synonym of Lycorhinus * "Lancangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancanjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laosaurus * Lapampasaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Laquintasaura * Latirhinus * Leaellynasaura * Leinkupal * Leipsanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leonerasaurus * Lepidocheirosaurus — junior synonym of Kulindadromeus * Lepidus * Leptoceratops * Leptorhynchos * Leptospondylus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Leshansaurus * Lesothosaurus * Lessemsaurus * Levnesovia * Lewisuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lexovisaurus * Leyesaurus9 * Liaoceratops * Liaoningosaurus * Liassaurus - nomen nudum, possibly Sarcosaurus * Libycosaurus – an anthracotheremammal * Ligabueino * Ligabuesaurus * "Ligomasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Likhoelesaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Liliensternus * Limaysaurus * "Limnornis" – preoccupied name, now known as Palaeocursornis ( a pterosaur) * "Limnosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus * Limusaurus * Linhenykus * Linheraptor * Linhevenator * Lirainosaurus * Lisboasaurus – a crocodilian * Liubangosaurus * Lohuecotitan * Loncosaurus * Longisquama – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Longosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Loricatosaurus * Loricosaurus * Losillasaurus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lourinhasaurus * Luanchuanraptor * "Luanpingosaurus" – nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus * Lucianosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Lufengosaurus * Lukousaurus - possibly a crurotarsan * Luoyanggia * Lurdusaurus * Lusitanosaurus * Lusotitan * Lycorhinus * Lythronax M * Macelognathus – a sphenosuchian crocodilian * Machairasaurus * Machairoceratops * Macrodontophion - a member of Lophotrochozoa * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia – junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" – nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" – nomen nudum * Magnapaulia10 * Magnamanus * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" – nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus – junior synonym of Majungasaurus * Malarguesaurus * Malawisaurus * Maleevosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Maleevus * Mamenchisaurus * Manidens * Mandschurosaurus * Manospondylus – synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Mantellisaurus * Mantellodon6 - possible junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marasuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Marisaurus * Marmarospondylus * Marshosaurus * Martharaptor * Masiakasaurus * Masiakatyrannus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * Medusaceratops * "Megacervixosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Megadactylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * "Megadontosaurus" – nomen nudum; Microvenator * Megalosaurus * Megapnosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Mendozasaurus * Mercuriceratops * Meroktenos * Metriacanthosaurus * "Microcephale" – nomen nudum * "Microceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus * Microceratus * Microcoelus * "Microdontosaurus" – nomen nudum * Microhadrosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Microvenator * "Mifunesaurus" – nomen nudum * Minmi * Minotaurasaurus – probable junior synonym of Tarchia * Miragaia * Mirischia * Moabosaurus * Mochlodon * "Mohammadisaurus" – nomen nudum; Tornieria * Mojoceratops – probable junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Mongolosaurus * Monkonosaurus * Monoclonius * Monolophosaurus * "Mononychus" – preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus * Mononykus * Montanoceratops * Morelladon * Morinosaurus * Morosaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Morrosaurus * Mosaiceratops * "Moshisaurus" – nomen nudum * "Mtapaiasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Mtotosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Murusraptor * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Muyelensaurus * Mymoorapelta N * Naashoibitosaurus * Nambalia * Nankangia * Nanningosaurus * Nanosaurus * Nanotyrannus - possible junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Nanshiungosaurus * Nanuqsaurus * Nanyangosaurus * Narambuenatitan * Nasutoceratops * Nathanosaurus * Natronasaurus - self-published name, now known as Alcovasaurus * "Navajoceratops" - nomen nudum * Nebulasaurus * "Nectosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus * Nedcolbertia * Nedoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops * Neimongosaurus * "Nemegtia" – preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia * Nemegtomaia * Nemegtonykus * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" – preoccupied name; renamed Parrosaurus, which is now Hypsibema * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" – nomen nudum, Zanclodon * "Ngexisaurus" – nomen nudum * Ngwevu * Nhandumirim * Nicksaurus - nomen manuscriptum * Nigersaurus * Ningyuansaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia * Nopcsaspondylus * Normanniasaurus * Notatesseraeraptor * Nothronychus * Notoceratops * Notocolossus * Notohypsilophodon * Nqwebasaurus * "Nteregosaurus" – nomen nudum; Janenschia * Nullotitan * "Nurosaurus" – nomen nudum * Nuthetes * Nyasasaurus – possibly a non-dinosaurian dinosauriform * "Nyororosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O * Ohmdenosaurus * Ojoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops or Eotriceratops * Ojoraptorsaurus * Oligosaurus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Olorotitan * Omeisaurus * "Omosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus * Onychosaurus – synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian * Oohkotokia – possible junior synonym of Scolosaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia – possible junior synonym of Nemegtosaurus * Oplosaurus * "Orcomimus" – nomen nudum * Orinosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornatotholus – junior synonym of Stegoceras * Ornithodesmus * "Ornithoides" – nomen nudum; Saurornithoides * Ornitholestes * Ornithomerus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Ornithomimoides * Ornithomimus * Ornithopsis * Ornithosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Ornithotarsus – junior synonym of Hadrosaurus * Orodromeus * Orosaurus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Orthomerus * Oryctodromeus * "Oshanosaurus" – nomen nudum * Osmakasaurus12 * Ostafrikasaurus * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * Otogosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Overosaurus * Oviraptor * "Ovoraptor" – nomen nudum; Velociraptor * Owenodon * Oxalaia * Ozraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pachysauriscus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachysaurops – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * "Pachysaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachyspondylus – probable junior synonym of Massospondylus * Pachysuchus * Padillasaurus * Pakisaurus * Palaeoctonus – a phytosaur * Palaeocursornis – an azhdarchoidpterosaur * "Palaeolimnornis" – nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, pterodactyloid pterosaur belonging to Azhdarchoidea * Palaeopteryx – possibly a bird * Palaeosauriscus – junior synonym of Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid * Palaeoscincus * Paleosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Paludititan * Paluxysaurus – junior synonym of Sauroposeidon * Pampadromaeus * Pamparaptor * Panamericansaurus * Panguraptor * Panoplosaurus * Panphagia * Pantydraco '' * "Paraiguanodon" – ''nomen nudum; Bactrosaurus * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus – a pareiasaur * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus * Parvicursor * Patagonykus * Patagosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Pectinodon * Pedopenna * Pegomastax * Peishansaurus * Pekinosaurus – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Pelecanimimus * Pellegrinisaurus * Peloroplites * Pelorosaurus * "Peltosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta * Penelopognathus * Pentaceratops * Petrobrasaurus * Phaedrolosaurus * Philovenator * Phuwiangosaurus * Phyllodon * Piatnitzkysaurus * Picrodon * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Pitekunsaurus * Piveteausaurus * Planicoxa * Plateosauravus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Plesiohadros * Pleurocoelus – possible junior synonym of Astrodon * Pleuropeltus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Pneumatoarthrus – a turtle * Pneumatoraptor * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthoides – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Polacanthus * Polyodontosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Polyonax * Ponerosteus * Poposaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Postosuchomimus * Postosuchus – a rauisuchian * Pradhania * Prenocephale * Prenoceratops * Priconodon * Priodontognathus * Proa * Probrachylophosaurus * Probactrosaurus * Proceratops – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops * Proceratosaurus * Procerosaurus – a prolacertiformarchosauromorph * "Procerosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus * Procheneosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prodeinodon * "Proiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Propanoplosaurus * Proplanicoxa – probable junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Protiguanodon – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Protoavis – described as a bird, probably a chimera including theropod dinosaur bones * Protoceratops * Protognathosaurus * "Protognathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus * Protohadros * Protorosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * "Protorosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus * "Protrachodon" – nomen nudum; Orthomerus * "Proyandusaurus" – nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. * Pseudolagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Psittacosaurus * Pteropelyx * Pterospondylus * Puertasaurus * Pukyongosaurus * Pulanesaura * Pycnonemosaurus * Pyroraptor Q * Qantassaurus * Qianzhousaurus * Qiaowanlong * Qijianglong * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Qiupalong * Quaesitosaurus * Quetecsaurus * Quilmesaurus R * Rachitrema – a chimera primarily based on ichthyosaur fossils * Rahiolisaurus * "Rahona" – preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis * Rahonavis – possibly a bird * Rajasaurus * Rapator * Rapetosaurus * Raptorex * Ratchasimasaurus * Rativates * Rayososaurus * Razanandrongobe – may be a theropod or crocodylomorph * Rebbachisaurus * Regaliceratops * Regnosaurus * Revueltosaurus – a pseudosuchian * Rhabdodon * Rhadinosaurus – may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian * Rhinorex – probable junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Rhodanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Rhoetosaurus * Rhopalodon – a synapsid * Riabininohadros * Richardoestesia * "Rileya" – preoccupied name, now known as Rileyasuchus * Rileyasuchus – a phytosaur * Rinchenia * Rinconsaurus * Rioarribasaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * "Riodevasaurus"13 - nomen nudum; Turiasaurus * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" – nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Rubeosaurus * Ruehleia * Rugocaudia * Rugops * Rukwatitan * Ruyangosaurus S * Sahaliyania * Saichania * Saldamosaurus * "Salimosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Saltasaurus * Saltopus – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * "Saltriosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sanchusaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sangonghesaurus" – nomen nudum * Sanjuansaurus * Sanpasaurus * Santanaraptor * Sarahsaurus * Sarcolestes * Sarcosaurus * Sarmientosaurus * Saturnalia * Sauraechinodon – junior synonym of Echinodon * Saurolophus * Sauroniops * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * "Saurophagus" – preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax * Sauroplites * Sauroposeidon * Saurornithoides * Saurornitholestes * Saurotitan * Savannasaurus * Scansoriopteryx * Scaphonyx – a rhynchosaur * Scelidosaurus * Scipionyx * Sciurumimus14 * Scleromochlus – a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian * Scolosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Secernosaurus * Sefapanosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus – junior synonym of Diplodocus * Seitaad * "Selimanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Sellacoxa * Sellosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Serendipaceratops * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shanshanosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Shanxia – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Shanyangosaurus * Shaochilong * Shenzhousaurus * Shidaisaurus * Shixinggia * Shuangmiaosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuvosaurus – a rauisuchian * Shuvuuia * Siamodon * Siamodracon * Siamosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Siats * Sibirosaurus * Sigilmassasaurus * Silesaurus – a silesaurid * Siluosaurus * Silvisaurus * Similicaudipteryx * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinoceratops * Sinocoelurus * Sinopeltosaurus * Sinornithoides * Sinornithomimus * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinosaurus * Sinotyrannus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sinusonasus * Sirindhorna * Skorpiovenator * "Smilodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon * Sonidosaurus * Sonorasaurus * Sphaerotholus * Sphenosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Sphenospondylus * Spiclypeus * Spinophorosaurus * Spinops * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma – possibly a rauisuchian * Squalodon – a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenobrachiocheirus * Stenonychosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Stenopelix * Stenotholus – junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * "Stereocephalus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * Sterrholophus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia * Strenusaurus – junior synonym of Riojasaurus * Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch – possibly a sub-adult Pachycephalosaurus * Stygivenator – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus * Succinodon – fossilized mollusc borings * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus – originally described as a crocodile, a spinosaurid * Suchoprion – a phytosaur * "Sugiyamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Sulaimanisaurus * Supersaurus * Suuwassea * Suzhousaurus * Symphyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Syngonosaurus - junior synonym of Acanthopholis * "Syntarsus" – preoccupied name, renamed Megapnosaurus which is now a junior synonym of Coelophysis * Syrmosaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * Szechuanosaurus T * Tachiraptor * Talarurus * Talenkauen * Talos * Tambatitanis * Tangvayosaurus * Tanius * Tanycolagreus * Tanystropheus – a protorosaur * Tanystrosuchus * Taohelong * Tapinocephalus – a therapsid * Tapuiasaurus * Tarascosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Tarbosuchus * Tarchia * Tastavinsaurus * Tatankacephalus * Tatankaceratops - probable junior synonym of Triceratops * Tataouinea * Tatisaurus * Taurovenator * Taveirosaurus * Tawa * Tawasaurus * Tazoudasaurus * Technosaurus – a silesaurid * Tecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Tehuelchesaurus * Teinurosaurus * Teleocrater – a basal avemetatarsalian * Telmatosaurus * "Tenantosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * "Tenchisaurus" - nomen nudum; an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus * Tendaguria * Tenontosaurus * Teratophoneus * Teratosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Termatosaurus – a phytosaur * Tethyshadros * Tetragonosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Texacephale * Texasetes * Teyuwasu * Thecocoelurus * Thecodontosaurus * Thecospondylus * Theiophytalia * Therizinosaurus * Therosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Thespesius * "Thotobolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Tianchisaurus * "Tianchungosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) * Tianyulong * Tianyuraptor * Tianzhenosaurus – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Tichosteus * Tienshanosaurus * Timimus * Timurlengia * Titanoceratops * Titanosaurus * "Titanosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus * Tochisaurus * "Tomodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon * Tonganosaurus * Tongtianlong * "Tonouchisaurus" – nomen nudum * Torilion – junior synonym of Barilium * Tornieria * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Tototlmimus * Trachodon * Traukutitan * Trialestes – a basal crocodylomorph * "Triassolestes" – preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes * Tribelesodon – Tanystropheus, a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus * Trimucrodon * Trinisaura * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus – synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan U * Uberabatitan * Udanoceratops * Ugrosaurus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Ugrunaaluk * Uintasaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Ultrasauros – junior synonym of Supersaurus * Ultrasaurus * "Ultrasaurus" – preoccupied name, renamed Ultrasauros which is now a junior synonym of Supersaurus * Umarsaurus – nomen nudum; Barsboldia * Unaysaurus * Unenlagia * Unescoceratops * "Unicerosaurus" – nomen nudum, a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahceratops * Utahraptor * Uteodon12 V * Vagaceratops * Vahiny * Valdoraptor * Valdosaurus * Variraptor * Vectensia – junior synonym of Polacanthus * Vectisaurus * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Veterupristisaurus * Viavenator * Vitakridrinda * Vitakrisaurus * Volkheimeria * Vulcanodon W * Wadhurstia – junior synonym of Hypselospinus * Wakinosaurus * Walgettosuchus * "Walkeria" – preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria * "Walkersaurus" – nomen nudum; Duriavenato''r * "Wangonisaurus" – ''nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia – a bird, possible junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Wendiceratops * Wiehenvenator * Willinakaqe15 * Wintonotitan * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus * Wulatelong * Wyleyia – probably a bird * "Wyomingraptor" – nomen nudum X * Xenoceratops * Xenoposeidon * Xenotarsosaurus * Xianshanosaurus * Xiaosaurus * Xiaotingia * Xinjiangovenator * Xinjiangtitan * Xiongguanlong * Xixianykus * Xixiasaurus * Xixiposaurus * Xuanhanosaurus * Xuanhuaceratops * "Xuanhuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops * Xuwulong16 Y * Yaleosaurus – junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yaverlandia * "Yezosaurus" – nomen nudum; a mosasaur * Yi * "Yibinosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yimenosaurus * Yingshanosaurus * Yinlong * Yixianosaurus * "Yizhousaurus" – nomen nudum17 * Yongjinglong * "Yuanmouraptor" – nomen nudum * Yuanmousaurus * Yueosaurus * Yulong * Yunganglong * Yunmenglong * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxianosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yurgovuchia * Yutyrannus Z * Zalmoxes * Zanabazar * Zanclodon – non-dinosaurian * Zapalasaurus * Zapsalis * Zaraapelta * Zatomus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Zby * Zephyrosaurus * Zhanghenglong * Zhejiangosaurus * Zhenyuanlong * Zhongornis * Zhongyuansaurus – probable junior synonym of Gobisaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Ziapelta * Zigongosaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zunityrannus * Zuolong * Zuoyunlong * Zupaysaurus * Zuul Category:Fossils Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pages under construction